A technology is drawing attention in which technology, in order to design and operate a social infrastructure, a city, or the like efficiently, data distributed in the real world or a cyberspace is processed, the state of the social infrastructure or the like is analyzed and predicted, and elements constituting a society are controlled.
The above-described distributed data is constituted of environment sensing data such as temperature, humidity, or the like, log data on a machine such as an automobile or the like, log data on a human or an organization, such as that of email, SNS, or the like. In addition, details of the processing of such distributed data include clustering processing that classifies the data and adds labels or indexes, machine learning processing, and control processing that optimally arranges elements (humans, things, information, and the like) constituting a society. A result of the processing of the distributed data, which result is obtained by these pieces of processing, is spread out to distributed users or control objects. The users or the control objects for example determine moving means and a traveling direction or determine a control parameter according to the processing result.
The following technology has conventionally been proposed as such a technology. Specifically, the technology analyzes and predicts or controls a social infrastructure by integrating physically distributed sensing data into a computer system via communicating means such as the Internet or the like, processing the data, and spreading out a result of the processing to the control object (see Patent Document 1).